


Her Knight - Art

by Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad fanart, But the artist has strong opinions on what color a princess's dress should be, I'm Sorry, The artist's brief was to draw a princess in a green dress, The pinch hitter is such a diva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Eirika of Renais on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216127) by Anonymous. 



[](http://imgur.com/HPYVepp)


End file.
